yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Acatalepsy (アカタリプシー)
Overview Atakaripushi (アカタリプシー) '''(lit. '''Acatalepsy) is an early 2012 fangame by Arakawa (Pixiv ) , depicting the dark subconscious exploits of Naoto, a hikikomori who has only his moody dreams and a Famicom-like system to accompany him. The game's read-me file warns squeamish viewers of "shocking" and "grotesque" content and color schemes. Much of the music used is disorienting and eerie, and chiptunes are used often. Protagonist and Bedroom Naoto wears a white button-down shirt, black pants and black shoes. His room has white walls with a striped rug, a bed, a closet, a trash bin, a table with a laptop computer, a television set with a game system on which you can play "Door", and a door which Naoto refuses to exit through. On the southernmost wall is a window which you can view the area directly outside. Gameplay When you sleep in the bed, you will enter Naoto's "dream room." Little has changed other than the world outside, and you can not interact with the bed or laptop. If you interact with the game system, the top will open to reveal a missing game cartridge. Naoto will now be able to exit the room. There are five portals in the nexus, six if you count Naoto's door. One portal, a blue door, leads to an empty room that will initiate the ending later on, after all effects are collected and placed in this room. (Effects become TVs and can be picked up again if you are not ready to view the ending. Plot There are very few events, so it is not exactly clear what caused Naoto to go into a hikikimori state, but after collecting all effects and placing them in the blue room (which become TVs), and with the fact that... Warning: Spoilers for the ending of Atakaripushi (Highlight to view at your own risk) ...waking up after dropping all effects and interacting with Naoto's TV shows the view of Naoto's room from a TV screen, and all of his furniture being deleted at once, then his door and carpet,his room, and finally Naoto is gone, and his game system being the only thing remaining during the ending credits. ...Possibly means that Naoto is just a character in a video game, and realizes this, or is trapped in the TV. Effects *'Digital Clock-' Naoto becomes a walking digital clock. Pressing SHIFT makes the clock stop, and any NPCs/Chasers as well. *'Foldable Bike- '''Naoto rides a bike that increases his speed. *'Check (チェック) - Naoto becomes covered in a diamond-like patern. Pressing SHIFT cycles through 3 different colors. *'Door-' Naoto becomes a walking brown door. Pressing SHIFT opens the door, showing a single eye and warping him back to the nexus. *'Clear Umbrella-' Naoto holds a clear/transparent umbrella that makes it rain. *'Table Knife (メス)-' Naoto weilds a table knife that can kill NPCS and activate chasers. *'Light-' Naoto's head becomes a light. Pressing SHIFT turns the light on or off. *'''Mittens- '''Naoto wears black mittens that make it snow. Download/External Links Version 0.00 ''' *password is "naoto" and goes in the first blank, the second is for the captcha code. Pixiv Release Page Known Bugs/Glitches *When getting the foldable Bike, it is possible to get more than one of this effect. *In the FC world there is a slight graphical glitch when using the digital clock effect. Category:Fangames